Té
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Ellos no se llevaban bien, y aún así ella terminó tocando su puerta. LATIN HETALIA Chile/fem!Bolivia


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Manuel (Chile) & Julia (fem!Bolivia)

* * *

**Té**

Era a veces difícil definir la clase de relación que llevaba con su vecina, la boliviana. Manuel no estaba muy seguro de que si podía realmente decir que se relacionaban de alguna manera, aunque luego tenía que reconocer que sí, _de alguna manera_ sí. Ella (Julia era su nombre) era algo retraía, aunque cuando en uno de sus días malos se trataba de gritarle que se saliese de su camino no había quien la calmase. Manuel desde el principio la había descrito como una tonta, luego la llamó mocosa y ella le devolvió todas con un insulto más grave. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor nunca hablarle, pero hay cosas que no se podían evitar, que de alguna manera siempre los terminaban por cruzar en los pasillos del edificio o hasta los llevaban a tocar la puerta del otro.

Como aquella vez que Julia se apareció frente a la de Manuel, con una pequeña taza de medición de plástico azul desgastado. Parecía una mendiga, pensó Manuel, de esas serranitas que están en las esquinas con sus hermanitos menores, pidiendo dinero con sus ojasos suplicantes. Sólo que Julia no lo miraba, mucho menos con ojos de ruego.

-¿Tienes algo de azúcar que me regales? –masculló la boliviana de malas, la mirada desviada.

Manuel alzó una ceja, preguntándole por qué venía a él y no iba donde el peruano de al lado. Julia sólo se encogió de hombros, amurrada.

-No está –murmuró tan bajito que Manuel casi no la oyó-. Y quiero hacerme un té.

El chileno suspiró.

-¿Té?

-De coca –respondió ella como si de pronto no estuviese más molesta. Para empezar, ¿por qué había estado molesta? ¿Era por tener que venir a pedirle azúcar a él de todos sus vecinos?

-Sí, te puedo dar –dijo finalmente y se hizo a un lado.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, cuando repentinamente se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No vienes?

Julia lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-Quieres tu azúcar, ¿no? Ven.

Julia seguía sin entender muy bien la situación, mas se apresuró a entrar detrás de él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Manuel recibió la taza y miró su azucarera, cuando otra idea cruzó su mente.

-¿Y si mejor te hago de frente un té yo?

-¿Qué? No, sólo tienes que darme algo de azucarita –insisitió Julia confundida.

Manuel negó.

-Planeaba hacerme un té también, así que puedo hacernos una jarra y te llevas un termo –replicó y sin más comenzó a hervir agua.

Julia abrió la boca, ya iba a replicar, pero de pronto cambió de opinión. Cerró la boca, pegando sus pálidos labios, y se removió algo perdida. Manuel, al notarlo, le indicó que se sentase en la mesa que había ahí y la chica obedeció, murmurando apenas un gracias de amabilidad. Manuel se quedó apoyado en la mesada, esperando a que termine el agua de hervir. Había un silencio algo extraño entre los dos y Manuel sabía por qué: porque no se llevaban bien y de pronto él la invitaba a pasar a su casa. Pero es que era más práctico así, darle té en vez de azúcar. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, se volteó y sacó su caja de té.

-¿Coca dijiste?

-Ajá.

-Tengo manzanilla…

-Está bien.

Julia lo observó, sentada sobre el borde de su silla, ligeramente reclinada hacia adelante, con esa mala costumbre de sentarse algo encorvada. Se le hacía raro estar en su casa, en su cocina, sentada esperando mientras él le preparaba algo. Ni siquiera estaban hablando (ni hablar de conversar), sólo estaba ella ahí quieta, mirando como él sacaba un pequeño termo y echaba en él la mitad de la jarra de té manzanilla que preparó.

Julia dejó escapar apenas un pequeño suspiro cuando lo oyó decir que estaba listo. "Espero que tenga suficiente azúcar para tu gusto" murmuró Manuel mientras se lo daba con cuidado, Julia sintiendo la calidez que ahora traía en las manos al agarrar el termo. Echó un ahogado "gracias" al aire, mirándolo sólo por unos segundos a la cara antes de dejarse guiar otra vez hacia afuera.

Manuel asintió apenas cuando la chica agradeció, mascullando un "no hay de qué", cerrando lentamente la puerta mientras Julia sentía que salía de una especie de trance, preguntándose qué rayos acababa de ser todo aquello.

-Bueno, ahora tengo el té –masculló para sí mientras regresaba caminando a su casa, no dándose cuenta de que justo en ese momento llegaba Miguel y la saludaba, siendo totalmente ignorado por ella.

Julia abrió el termo y se sirvió una taza, probándolo y confirmando que tenía el dulzor adecuado para ella. Dejó el termo junto al mate de coca que había preparado antes de percatarse de que se había quedado sin azúcar, ni mirando la jarra que se había enfriado en el tiempo que había estado fuera.

-Mañana le devuelvo el termo –pensó mientras se bebía a sorbos el té de manzanilla, sintiéndose de pronto muy calmada.


End file.
